berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Child
The''' Demon Child''' is the offspring of Guts and Casca, brought into the physical world as a small misshapen imp after being tainted by Femto's rape of the pregnant Casca. The Demon Child appears almost exclusively at night, but during the day will sometimes manifest in a shadowy area to avoid the sun. Despite it never speaking, its actions reveal that its intelligence may be of a higher grade than that of a two year-old, its chronological age. Appearance The Demon Child appears as a monstrously misshapen fetus with a reddened left eye. It was born as a minuscule creature but, only moments later, grew exponentially until it rivaled a several month-old infant in size. It is hairless and has an infantile face with a tumorous bump on its forehead that covers its right eye. Each of its limbs ends in fingerless tendrils, necessitating that it crawl on its stomach when manifest, and it has a small tail. Personality Not much is known of the Demon Child's personality since it does not speak, but its behavior hints that it is capable of cognition beyond what is normal for the average two year-old. After the Child's birth, it is explained by the Skull Knight that Guts and Casca's child accepted an evil nature but would nevertheless maintain a kindred bond with its parents. This statement appears to be valid - the Demon Child appears to Guts numerous times during his two-year stint as the Black Swordsman and shows no obvious malicious intent, and even motivates Guts to avenge Vargas death. The Demon Child also appeared to Casca several times while she was in St. Albion explicitly to protect its mother, who was thought to be a witch by the religious locals and refugees. Its love for its mother is made obvious in that its power was completely spent by the end of the night, allowing the Egg-Shaped Apostle to manipulate and swallow it without any struggle. Abilities The Demon Child appears to possess some form of control over regular spirits that reside in the Astral realm, being able to command them to act against all humans with the notable exception of Casca, who was swallowed by the corrosive blood that the spirits possessed in the Tower of Conviction but was otherwise left unharmed. The Demon Child is also able to induce hallucinations in the people around it; Guts has twice witnessed the event wherein the Child will morph its face into that of someone else. History Golden Age Arc During the Eclipse, Griffith offered the first Band of the Hawk to use their souls to be reborn as the God Hand member Femto. Upon witnessing how Casca and Guts were the last ones to survive, Femto flew down to Casca and raped her in front of the trapped Guts. Sometime after the Skull Knight saved her and Guts, though she lost her mind from the hell she endured in the intersice, Casca prematurely gave birth to a malformed fetus that increased in size until it was no bigger than an infant. Upon first seeing the child being born and realizing Griffith's corruption, Guts attempted to kill it with Casca stopping him before the infant fades as night ends. Conviction Arc As Casca being placed in Godo's care and kept in the elvish mine prevented her from bring attacked, the Demon Child spends the next few years following Guts on a nightly basis out of a need to be by its parent's side. As a result, with Guts loathing it further, it plagued his moments of rest while watching closely over him. But as the God Hand make preparations for an Incarnation Ceremony in St. Albion, sensing the events about to unfold that may result in its mother's death, the Child appears before Guts and alerts him of Casca's escape from Godo. The Child eventually appears in St. Albion to protect its mother from the restless spirits of the holy city's dead. Whenever Casca was about to harmed by the spirits when they took over a physical body, the Demon manifested to silently command spirits to leave. But when the Incarnation Ceremony is close to begin, the Demon Child exhausted most of its life force to shield Casca from both spiritually possessed blood of the wrathful dead and the flames of a recently transformed Mozgus. The Demon Child vanished soon after while Guts would save Casca in its place. On the verge of death, the Child was found by the Apostle known as the Egg of the Perfect World. The Apostle, also on the verge of death as he is about to fulfill his role in the ceremony, swallows the Demon Child so that neither would have to die alone. But within the Apostle's stomach before he shatters, as the Incarnation Ceremony runs its course, the Demon Child gradually developed into a human infant before gradually maturing into a vessel for Griffith's essence to take residence in. Though now existing as Griffith's new corporeal form, faint traces of the Demon Child's need to protect Casca appear to have some influence on Griffith as he found out while at the Hill of Swords. Gallery Manga= DemonChildElfShrine.png|The Demon Child warning Guts of Casca's endangerment. EggShapedApostleDemonChild.png|The Demon Child repels evil spirits away from Casca. CascaDemonChild.png|The Demon Child leaving after protected Casca from possessed pagans. ESADemonChildSwallow.png|The Egg-Shaped Apostle swallowing the Demon Child. DemonChildBaby.png|The Demon Child fully developed into a human infant. DemonChildTransforms.png|The Demon Child maturing into Griffith's host body. |-| Anime (2016)= DemonChild Anime.png|The Demon Child as it appears in Gut's nightmare. Demon Child warning Guts.png|The Demon Child warning Guts of Casca's endangerment. Demon Child saving Casca.png|Protecting Casca once again from possessed pagans. Trivia *It is speculated that the Demon Child and the Moonlight Boy are the same entity. Site Navigation Category:Children Category:Male Characters Category:Magical Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Black Swordsman Characters Category:Golden Age Characters Category:Conviction Characters